If You're Happy and You Know It, Clapp Your Hands
by sumeR's Girl
Summary: Marauders and chicks meeting and chillin in school. Mostly the happy stuff, not too sad...yet... Stuff happens, not sure what yet, read and find out! A slight LilyJames ship. Please do review! I love reviews, they make me happy, don't they make you!


If You're Happy And You Know It, Clap Your Hands.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, I'm sure this story would be so much better, and I'd be writng the sixth book and not some older marauder flick. I think you can judge for yourself though, so read on!

* * *

**FIRST YEARS MAKING FRIENDS:**

"Hey, Sirius mate, long time no see" James, a black-raven-haired boy of about eleven called as he crossed the barrior onto platform 9 ¾.

"Check it out Jaaaamie..." Sirius said holding up a shoe box with what appeared to be air holes in it.

"Wow, your parents actually let you get one!? Mine said no-way before I'd even finished asking!"

"Yep, lill' baby niffler" Sirius said proudly, "they most likely just said yes hoping it would go insane and kill me in my sleep though..." Sirius had that don't-even-ask-about-my-holidays because you realllly don't want to know look on his face.

"Oof!"

"What the..?"

"Sorry" a small red-headed girl had pushed her trolley into James, who was still standing in front of the entrance to the platform.

"Hiya, my name is Sirius Black, and this here is Jamie Pottymouth" Sirius said enthusiastically holding out his hand to the girl who shook it and got zapped with a muggle hand buzzer toy.

"I'm lily, Lily Evans...and I thought I was just going to bang into those bricks, so I took it at a run...are you first years too? I don't really know anyone..."she trailed off at the looks on their faces which were either mischievous grins or welcoming smiles –though she wasn't quite sure which.

"So, you're muggle born then?" James asked grinning.

"Well, yes. The only reason I even know what you mean by 'muggle' though is because I just finished reading _Hogwarts, a History_. I read it so I'd at least know what I was getting into." Lily's last comment had whipped the smiles right off their faces.

"Oh...right...so you know all about Hogwarts then..." James said rather put-off-idly.

"Well, guess we can't trick you into going up those disappearing stars then, well that's no fun!" Sirius was really a straight forward guy and he looked like someone had just taken his candy away.

"Haha, no you can't" Lily felt relieved, was she making friends already? She had been scared to death of moving into a 'whole new world' and school and having to make all new friends, but these guys seemed nice enough, funny too. "We should probably move though..."when they didn't move Lily continued "...unless you want someone to come crashing through this barrior here and land on top of me..." smirking at the two boys, she pushed her trolley a little forwards.

"Right, off we go then!" Sirius said and pushed his cart towards the train. They put their luggage in the same compartment and Lily got out a book to read while the buys went in search of their two other best mates.

"Remus Lupin, at your service" said a medium height boy with sandy blond hair wearing a purple shirt that said 'Weird Sister-IN CONCERT!' and a moving front screen with a picture of some crazy teenaged girls playing saws.

"Oh, hi" Lily said putting her book aside "I'm Lily Evans. I hope you don't mind if I sit in here with you guys, but I don't really know..."

"Anybody because you're a muggle born first year just like half the rest of the first years" Remus cut in. "It's fine – but I'll warn you right now that we can get into some..._sticky_ situations when our pranks go bad..."

"Pranks..." Lily was intrigued, "Wow, are there like magical ones better than hand buzzers and woopi cushions, I never thought about pranking in the magical world much...?"

"Oh yeah, stick with us and you'll see some crazy stuff, beyond anything you could ever imagine" James said coming into the compartment and sitting down across from Lily. Remus sat next to her and in a few minutes Sirius came striding in with a small boy with short blond hair right behind him.

"This," announced Sirius, "Is Peter Pettigrew. Peter, meet our dear Lily flower, why don't ya?!"

"Hi, you a first year too?" Peter's voice sounded kind of high and squeaky to Lily, but he did seem to be friendly enough, so she took a liking to him just as she had the three other boys in the compartment.

"Yep, so who wants to play a game??" Lily asked.

"What kind, it all depends..." said James looking across the compartment at her.

"Truth of Dare perhaps?" suggested Sirius with an excited gleam in his eye. He obviously wanted to get all the new girl's juicy secrets.

"Nope. It's called 'who wants to show lily where the other first year girls are'" she said laughing as the gleam in Sirius' eyes went out.

"Oh, they're right by the bathrooms" said James opening the door to their compartment and pointing to the right." But don't you just love us soooo much that you couldn't possibly leave us??" James said making puppy dog eyes at her.

"Naw, I want to meet them before we have to share a dorm so I know who to pick a bed next to!" and with that, Lily walked out of the compartment and promptly made friends with Arabella, Laura, Camille, and Cindy, all very nice first year girls.

"Cool new chick huh?" Sirius asked the guys for their opinions about the girl.

"Yeah, she'll fit in great, AND she's read _Hogwarts, a History_ so we can get her to tell us where not to pull pranks you know? Like what kinda spells are around Headmaster Dippit's office and stuff" James seemed to like her right off the bat.

"She's read that?!" Remus said raising his eyebrows in shock. "Well, then she must be smart, that thing's like a thousand pages long. It's a plus too you know, seeing as all the other girls we've met are into painting their nails and doing their hair and stupid stuff like that."

Peter looked around and when he found all eyes on him, decided he'd better say something. "Yeah, and she can take a joke too, I mean come on, Sirius you were all up in her business and she didn't care. She'll be way cool to prank with."

They spent the rest of the trip talking about how none of them wanted to be in slytherin and playing endless games of exploding snap. They had also prety much come to the decision that the new girl would either be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but no one could agree on which. At the sorting on the other hand, the hat knew right away that not only did the boys belong in Gryffindor, but Lily as well.

Over that year, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Arabella, Laura, Camille, and Cindy explored the castle together and stayed up late playing games and doing homework in the Gryffindor common room.

Peter's older brother had said that 1st year was terrible, and to watch out for 7th years shoving his head in a toilet - but that only happened once...while he was in the bathroom watching Moaning Myrtle disappear into the U-bend and fell forwards head first. All-in-all, they had a great first year and although Ravenclaw beat them to the house cup by 20 points, James and Sirius were determined to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year and rack them up some extra house points.

"Bye Arabella, owl me over the summer and we'll hang out or go to the pool or something. Cindy lives a street away from me so we'll all get together with Laura." Lily made her last farewells as she got off the Hogwarts express and walked towards the barrior between platforms nine and ten - which were not visible at the moment.

"Yeah, and I'll send you girls LOADS of stuff from Mongolia...why my parents want to vacation there is beyond me" Camille said.

"Farewell Lily-flower. See ya Cinder-y-ella!!" Sirius yelled over the crowd as James waved them good-bye.

"I'll miss you too" giggled lily looking from Cindy to Sirius and back again. With that, lily walked through the barrior and into the muggle world on the other side.

* * *

PLEASE DO REVIEW! I've got another chappie almost done, so it won't be too long a wait I don't think, but you really never know! 


End file.
